


Shining Prince

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Genji Monogatari | Tale of Genji - Murasaki Shikibu
Genre: Anatomically Improbable Posing, Fanart, M/M, Pastiche, Shunga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Summary: Loved your ideas for poor Genji! Went with Edo period clothes rather than Heian ones to fit the shunga parody theme; style inspired by Toyokuni and Kuniyoshi!
Relationships: Hikaru Genji/OMC
Comments: 30
Kudos: 56
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Shining Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jikatabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikatabi/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Loved your ideas for poor Genji! Went with Edo period clothes rather than Heian ones to fit the shunga parody theme; style inspired by Toyokuni and Kuniyoshi!


End file.
